A new year
by JanaRump
Summary: The Avengers assemble in the first day of the year to have some fun. (I'm horrible with summaries, sorry). No pairings, just a (hopefully) fun moment with our favorite team.


"I bet I can sing waaaay better than you!" Clint almost shouted from his spot on the couch next to Tony.  
All around the little room, an interesting mix of whistling, gigling and 'oh's erupted from the drunk Avengers - which was indeed an amusing sight. Bruce had his eyelids so low one would believe he slept; to his right, Natasha nursed a vodka botle as it was a baby (with two other empty ones on her lap) and had a mock glare directed to the archer. Then came a super fucking drunk billionaire (because with him nothing could be just average) and a stupidly intoxicated assassin, each with an arm placed on the other's shoulder. To their right, opposite from Tasha, Loki laid in an awkward angle - one leg over the arm of the couch, the other rested above Thor's chest (who was plastered on the ground right before him, grining lazily), his torso partially supported by some cushions and his head by - last but not least - Steve's arm.  
However, Captain wasn't even slightely inebriated. Therefore, he was the only one able to question Clint's affirmation - apart from the fact that the 'bet' was aimed at him. "What?"  
"Yeah, Capsicle! You never sing with us!" Tony chimed in.  
"Can you sound more like a school girl, Stark?" was the snark, yet gigling, comment of a certain god of mischief. The only response was a flying cup, still full of scotch, aimed at Loki's head; missing the target, the drink ended of the former soldier's stomach.  
"Damn it, Tony!" Tiring of the pointless drinking game of bets the group had started not long before (specially because he couldn't get drunk), Rogers tried to get up from the couch; only to be draged back by their former enemy with surprising strengh for somebody as thin and as sloched.  
"Oh, come on! Captain, Captain, Captain!" The three men (Clint, Loki and Tony), followed by a suddenly smiling Natasha (in a creepy way, dare say), began to cry out. Bruce and Thor didn't even stir, maybe passed out already.  
"No. I'm going to bed."  
"But what 'bout the rules? Take the bet, or drink until you get drunk! Or is our little Cap chickening out?" The archer managed to say in an mostly understandable manner, proceding to imitate some kind of bird that deffinitely wasn't a chicken.  
"Cut the crap, Miss America. Feather Butt laid you a wager and you gonna take it. Nothing can be worse than Rudolph here eating two hamburgers covered in ice cream all at once." Antony had a rather rational point there...  
In face of the sad excuse for a chicken and the pleading puppy dog eyes all over the room, Steve's resolve crumbled. "Fine. But just one song and then we're all off to bed."  
"Sure thing, 'Dad'", Tasha replied for them, evil smile now full force.  
"JARVIS, put Cap's song on the TV. Sing along version."  
"Of course, Sir." Answered the voice from nowhere, which still gave him the chills sometimes.  
Again Steve moved to stand up, now without resistance as the screen on the wall came to life. The song started and he tried to follow the pink lyrics.  
"Young man, there's no need to feel downI said young man, pick yourself of the ground"  
Then the clip became most disturbing, as many embarrassingly strange photos of himself appeared one after the other on the flat screen. Although really tempted to stop and punch Tony square in the face, Steve was a man of word and would fullfill his end of the deal.  
"I said young man, 'cause your in a new townThere's no need to be unhappy  
Young man, there's a place you can goI said young man, when you're short on your doughYou can stay there and I'm sure you will findMany ways to have a good time  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M. 's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A"  
As if suddenly struck by lightening, his four awaken friends (although right now he hated them) got up and started to dance to the chorus, posing as the letters YMCA and then going on crazy.  
Steve couldn't help but to smile, while still trying to sing, at how ridiculous they all were. Although annoying and bizarre most of the time, his teammates had became - through the past year - his friends and his (disfunctional and amazing) family.  
Finally having some fun now, he joined the others in there laughable performance.  
One song became another, then one more, then five, and soon all of them were laid through the room in positions more or less comfortable.  
After some minutes, JARVIS decided it was time for a photo to join their show's video. Turning the lights off, the A.I. almost chuckled (how that was possible nobody would ever know), for this had surely been the best new year's day his owner had had in a long time.


End file.
